Conventional wireless barcode readers are charged in a charging base station using metallic charging contacts that directly contact metallic contacts in the base station, which are, in turn, connected to an electrical source. In addition, the base station communicates with the barcode reader over a bi-directional communication link using a short-range communication protocol, such as Bluetooth®, to, for example, provide software updates to the barcode reader. In order to establish the bi-directional communication link (e.g., pair the reader with the base station), the base station communicates the address of its transceiver (e.g., its Bluetooth® address) to the reader over the metallic contacts in addition to passing power to the barcode reader. Other wireless barcode readers are being developed that utilize contactless wireless charging, whereby an electromagnetic field generated by an induction coil in the base station induces a current in an induction coil in the reader, in order to charge a power supply component in the reader. However, eliminating the metallic contacts also eliminates the mechanism by which to establish the bi-directional communication link.
Accordingly, there is a need to establish a bi-directional communication link between a barcode reader and a base station having wireless charging components while the barcode reader is docked within the base station.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.